Sleep Paralysis Experience
Statistically, we are all to experience Sleep Paralysis once in our lives, for most, it is horrifying. The fact you are lying helpless while your worst nightmares are manifesting in front of your very eyes is truly frightening, the knowledge you can do nothing but watch, as it paces closer and closer towards you and the fact you cannot even blink adds to the fear. My Experience I remember my run in with SP. It was a normal day at school, much like no other. Grey sky, teachers threatening to fail us, the choice of food in the cafeteria was very little, and I was extremely bored. On the way home, I felt rather nervous and anxious. My body was tensing and relaxing a lot, especially in my legs and arms. I didn't blink for what seemed like an eternity. The feeling gave me a headache once I recovered. I arrived home, and reached up to the medicine cabinet. After popping through some empty paracetomol boxes, I came across some extra-strength ones. I noticed drowsiness and nausea were possible side effects. I didn't care, because the headache was piercing my very skull. I finished off some homework later on, and noticed it was 10.00PM, I felt tired from the pills and decided to go up to bed and get an early start for the next morning. I welcomed the sleep with open arms. It felt as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, I was experiencing a bad dream... I was alone on a dark road at night, I remember it was very cold and I could see my breath in front of me. I walked further on down the road, looking around me at all times. There was literally nothing on either side of the road... just darkness. Eventually, I approached a lone wooden shack at the end of the road. The logs were stacked on top of each other with a lead roof. The wooden door had five small squares hacked into it. The cold metal handle chilled me to the core once I grabbed hold of it. I twisted it to the left and pushed the door open. The creaking stopped as I let the door go. It was pitch black inside. The small intricate details of the wood could barely be made out. The floor was caked in dust. It was at this point I looked up towards the far wall and I noticed a black sludge pouring through. It was a firm liquid, much like oil. It began spilling all over the floor. I turned round to escape, but the door was stuck. It was at this point I woke up. I tried to lean up and check the time on the phone on the table next to my bedside, but I realised I couldn't even move. I tried opening my mouth, but... nothing. I just could not do anything. I felt helpless, and scared. I thought I would snap out of it. I waited for what felt like an eternity. I still couldn't move. I looked over to the far corner of my room. I noticed a fine detail of a crack. It wasn't there before. The black, sticky sludge poured out from the crack. It spilled everywhere. It began piling up in one big heap, defying the law of physics. It took the shape of a humanoid. It began walking over to my bedside. Its face was a pale white. It had no eyes at all. It looked down at me. It leaned closer, and pushed its face towards mine. I had enough. I immediately screamed as loud as I could, and thrashed my arms and legs in all directions. I could move my body now! I blinked once and the entire figure was gone. So was the crack. I was safe. When I got some the next day, in my bedroom, I noticed a drip on my shoulder, the liquid was black and firm. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality